


New Found Kink

by HVCakaVERNON



Series: KPOP Omorashi/Watersports [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Desperation, Fanfiction, Gay, HES LEGAL NOW SO STFU, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not even sex but yeah anyway, Omorashi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Watersports, Wetting, Yaoi, dont hate, kpop, soonchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HVCakaVERNON/pseuds/HVCakaVERNON
Summary: Soonyoung read something in a fic, and found out something new about himself.He wants to try it! And he wants to try it with his boyfriend, Lee Chan!So when all the members leave them alone in the dorm! That's the perfect time to put his plan to action!





	New Found Kink

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT HATE ME! I'M THE SAME FREAKIN AGE AS HIM! SO NO I'M NOT SOME PEDO AND I AM NOT SEXUALIZING A MINOR AS HE IS LEGAL NOW! THANKS AND BYE!!

It was 4am and they were supposed to be sleeping...

They had gotten home 2 hours ago and had to go back to the studio to pratice at 6am, but Soonyoung was having a hard time falling asleep.

He decided to just get his phone and do what he usually does when he has free time.

With his boyfriend sleeping soundly, cuddled to his side, he searched for SoonChan fanfiction.

He enjoyed reading what his fans imagined about him and his boyfriend, having no idea they were truly dating.

He finally found a oneshot that caught his attention.

It was a Soonchan oneshot marked as rated because it contained watersports...

The boy knew what it meant but had never ventured into that kink before. He decided to give it a go and opened it to read.

 

_**~ 2 weeks later ~** _

It had been two weeks since Soonyoung had read that fic and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

He had gotten so aroused that night that he ended up, quietly leaving his boyfriend to cuddle with the pillow, so he could go to the bathroom and take care of the problem that had grown under his pajama pants.

He had never thought he would be into it, but he certainly was...

He wanted to try it... And he wanted to try it with Chan...

And today, was the day...

The HipHop unit was at the studio with Jihoon recording their song for the group's debut album.

The China line along with the rest of the vocal unit said they would be gone until dinner time to go shopping and then to the cinema.

Soonyoung believed they had realized the way he had been looking at Chan these past few days and decided to give them some privacy to take care of the sexual tension that had grown between the couple.

But at the moment that didn't matter, because he was left alone with Chan in the dorm, and they had the rest of the morning and the whole afternoon, all for themselves!

He had been wanting to ask Chan, to try this new found kink with him, for the past weeks but he didn't know how to approach him with it...

Soonyoung being Soonyoung just decided to man up and tell him straight away what he wanted...

"Hey Channie?" He called petting the younger's hair, who was now spread on the couch with his head layed on Soonyoung's lap.

"Yeah?" The dark haired boy asked, lifting his head to look at the older.

"There's something I want to try with you..." He slowly said his hand going down from the boy's hair to his ear.

Chan looked suspicious "And what is it?"

"It's okay if you're not into it..." He said his hand going under the colar of Chan's shirt and caressing the boy's chest.

"Okay..." Chan said closing his eyes to the soft touch of his boyfriend.

"It's watersports" Soonyoung said, feeling proud of himself for saying it so confidently.

"What?" Chan asked with a confused expression and sitting up a bit to look at his boyfriend.

"It's okay if you don't want to!" Soonyoung quickly added worried about his boyfriend's reaction.

"No... I mean... What is it? I haven't heard of it..." Chan said his cheeks turning pale pink.

Soonyoung should have known... Chan was a bit younger than him and although not innocent at all... he had probably not been exposed to these type of things as much as Soonyoung had.

Not knowing how to explain it without it being akward for the both of them, the oldest of the two quickly slid his phone out of his pocket and searched the definition of it, handing his phone to his boyfriend.

Chan looked at it for a moment before a small 'oh' escaped his mouth.

"You want me to..." Chan didn't finnish his sentence and just looked at his boyfriend.

"I want to see you holding it Chan... For a long time! I want to see you squirming with desperation, and then you can just let it all go on top of me like in the fic..." Soonyoung was interrupted by his boyfriend, who made a face, asking what he was talking about, but the blonde quickly dismissed it as nothing.

There were few seconds of silent staring before Chan nodded his head.

"Okay... you want to do it now?" The slightly smaller boy asked.

"Yeah! I mean, we'll be alone for quite sometime!"

Chan nodded again "But I just went to the bathroom like half an hour ago... I don't think I'll need to go urgently for the next few hours..."

Soonyoung smirked "Is that so?"

He got up and headed to the kitchen grabbing the big water bottle they had in the fridge, and bringing it to the living room, along with some coke.

"Coke helps the fluids make their way through your body faster!" He said, handing both drinks to his boyfriend and then  sitting next to him in the couch.

No more words were needed.

Soonyoung turned on the television as Chan gulped down almost half of the water bottle right away, then moving on to the coke.

They watched some variety shows and music shows as Chan kept on drinking the water now slower and with a few breaks in between, in order not to get sick.

After an hour or so, Chan felt his bladder telling him to use the bathroom but ignored it. And only half an hour later, he was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

He looked at the clock and mentally whispered to himself about how Soonyoung was right about the coke. He had gotten desperate pretty quickly.

He leant closer to his boyfriend crossing a leg over the other.

This didn't go unnoticed by Soonyoung who slightly smirked "You need to go already?"

"A bit!" Chan admitted.

After only twenty minutes more, the younger couldn't sit still, he was moving around, and pressing his thights together with his hands also pressed to his crotch.

"Let's move to the room?" Soonyoung asked turning off the television and getting up.

He offered his hand to Chan, who took a few seconds to take it and get up, his other hand still glued to his crotch.

He took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the room with his boyfriend.

Soonyoung pushed his shirt over his head and slipped out of his pants, telling Chan to do the same.

Chan slowly let go of his crotch, feeling a wave of desperation going over him.

He undressed his shirt as fast as he could grabbing his crotch as soon as he had a free hand.

"Soonyoung, I don't think I can get my pants off..." He quietly whispered, feeling his legs shaking with how tightly they were pressed against each other.

By now, Soonyoung was sitting on his bed, eyes shining and totally foccused on his boyfriend.

"Come here!" The blonde called, gesturing for Chan to come close to him.

Chan did as he was told and once he was face to face with Soonyoung, the blonde undid his pants for him, allowing Chan to keep his hands pressed to his crotch.

"Now you'll have to take your hands out of the way and losen your thights!" Soonyoung said with a slight smirk, knowing what was soon to come.

Chan sighed, once again taking a deep breath and concentrating all his strenght on his muscles to not give in just yet.

Soonyoung slid Chan's pants to his ankles and then leaned back on the bed, supporting himself on his hands.

Chan kicked his pants off and as he was about to grab himself once again, Soonyoung grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him quiet forcefully on top of him.

The younger winced at the strenght the blonde used, feeling a spurt shooting out of him. He quickly stopped the stream, but the small patch on his blue boxers was obvious.

Soonyoung looked down, a warmth feeling against his leg and then looked at Chan's face with a smile.

This was exacly what he wanted.

Chan was turning bright red from embarassment but he really wanted to do this for his boyfriend... and he was actually enjoying it as well...

"Sit on my lap! Your legs spread on each side of me!"

Chan was taken aback at first, not sure if he could manage doing that without wetting himself but he carefully did as he was told.

Soonyoung's hands made their way to Chan's waist, grabbing him with a strong grip.

He leaned in for a kiss but Chan was very stiff because of the pressure of holding it.

"Relax babe!" Soonyoung said looking him straight in the eyes and leaning in for another kiss.

This time Chan kissed back for a few seconds before Soonyoung felt some more of the warmth liquid from before, running down his legs.

"I can't!" Chan said pulling back.

"It's okay baby! Just let go!" Soonyoung whispered in his ear before bitting down on his neck.

"What? Here? But we'll make a mess! Wouldn't it be better to do it in the bathroom?" Chan asked a bit surprised.

As Soonyoung bit again, and another spurt shot out of the smaller boy's body.

This time it was a lot harder to stop and it lasted for a good ten seconds.

The older moaned at the feeling against his own crotch.

"Soonyoung I don't think I can hold it much longer!"

"I told you, just let go! Don't worry about the mess we'll clean it later!"

Soonyoung's hands moved to the bump on Chan's lower stomach, pressing on it slighty.

The younger winced at the pressure on his bladder and felt himself start slowly leaking.

As the blonde applied a bit more pressure on the younger's bladder, the small spurts turned into a big stream and Chan was wetting himself on top of his boyfriend.

Soonyoung leant his head back and moaned, feeling the hot wetting feeling soaking through his own underwear and running down his lenght and balls.

It felt as amazing as Soonyoung had read in the fic, if not better.

Chan completely relaxed his muscles, letting everything flood straight out of him and onto his boyfriend's lap.

Both of them were in pure bliss! Chan feeling finally relieved and enjoying the hot feeling of his wet underwear against his crotch, and Soonyoung feeling his boyfriend's piss running down his lap and soaking him.

After almost 2 minutes, Chan's stream finally started to weaken and died down.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, Soonyoung regaining his breath and Chan debating with himself, wether this was incredibly amazing or incredibly embarassing, but since he trusted his boyfriend so much, he decided to go with amazing.

He felt Soonyoung's hard on pressing against him, which told him that Soonyoung had really enjoyed that too.

Soonyoung motioned for Chan to get up and so the younger did.

He started stripping the clothes out of the bed and carried them with him to the basket where they put the dirty clothes, throwing his underwear in as well.

Chan followed right after his boyfriend and did as the other also throwing his soaked boxers in the basket with the rest.

"What if someone sees this?" He asked worried about how to explain this to the other members.

"Don't worry! Now we'll shower, and after that, I'll take care of it!"

This reassured Chan for a bit and both of them walked to the bathroom turning on the water and jumping inside the bathtub.

Chan, noticing his boyfriend was still hard, got on his knees to give a blowjob.

After a few seconds, as Chan was finally speeding up his pace, Soonyoung taped his shoulder.

"Babe, I need to piss..." He said not looking at Chan

His head was leant back and his eyes were closed as he was immersed on what Chan was doing with his mouth.

Chan was enjoying all of this but didn't think he was comfortable enough to have piss inside his mouth, so he got up from his knees and pressed his body against Soonyoung's.

"Then go!" He said, his hand grabbing his boyfriend's lenght.

As soon as Soonyoung heard those words and felt Chan's hand around his members he released a strong stream of golden liquid.

The younger was surprised at the intensity of Soonyoung's stream.

Chan's hand slowly moved up and down on the older's member, feeling Soonyoung's pee splashing agains his stomach and running down his body mixing with the water.

It took quiet a while for Soonyoung to stop peeing, which made Chan wonder.

"How long had you been holding?"

Soonyoung looked at Chan and smiled.

"I already needed to go before you did, but not urgently, and since you drank so much water in so little time, you got desperate way faster than me... But yeah, I was getting quite desperate just now!" This surprised Chan.

How could his boyfriend hold back his desperation so well. Chan hadn't even noticed!

Knowing what his boyfriend was thinking Soonyoung decided to answer him.

"I found out that I was into this quiet recently... But I have always liked to force myself to hold it! Though I never wondered why... I've done this in pratice since predebut, which sometimes you guys have noticed!"

Soonyoung said, making both of them recall the time when Soonyoung was whinning so much in the car because he was so desperate and although he did make it into the house he didn't make to the bathroom.

The other members wont ever let him live it down.

"I still do it sometimes, during fanmeeting events or interviews!"

Chan smirked at that remembering once when he noticed that his boyfriend was quite shaky in an interview. He had asked him what was wrong but Soonyoung had said that he was okay.

"From now on let me know when you are doing that!" He said leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

They made an agreement to hold it for each other from time to time and Soonyoung was beyond happy.

They really enjoyed that afternoon while his members where away and as soon as they got back, no one knew what had happened earlier and they just played it off as if nothing happened, no one needs to know.

 

_**~ Later that day ~** _

Jisoo went to search for one of his shirts that must have still been in the basket to wash...

"God... It was Seungcheol's turn!" He shook his head, looking at the schedule they had to keep track of whos turn it was to do the cleaning, washing etc...

"He never does anything when it's his turn!" The boy complained as he went through the basket of clothes to wash.

He suddenly felt a strong smell of... urine?

He quickly pulled away looking over the clothes to wash and he noticed Soonyoung's bed sheets.

Since they were white you could clearly see a big yellow-ish stain on them.

On top of the sheets were also a pair of Chan's boxers that he recognized, and a pair of boxers he didn't recognize but probably belonged to Soonyoung... both of them were also damp.

Jisoo had no idea what had happened or what the boys had been doing while they were gone, but the member's plan had been to leave them alone for the afternoon, so they could have fun, which seemed to have worked since both of them couldn't keep the smiles off of their faces.

Jisoo didn't question it...

As the good hyung he was, Jisoo carefully threw the sheets and underwear along with some other clothes on the washing machine and put it to work, knowing that since it was their leader's turn to wash the clothes, when he eventually did, he would see the sheets and that would be the death of Soonyoung and Chan's pride...

He would never let the two boys live it down, even if he wasn't sure of what actually happened...

When he walked into the living room, totally forgetting about his shirt, the american blurted out.

"Hyung, it was your turn to wash the clothes but since you didn't do it, I did it for you!"

At this the cuddled couple on the couch both looked at their american hyung with wide eyes and turning a bit pale.

Jisoo just winked at them and went back into his room.

Chan hid his face in Soonyoung's neck with a sigh.

"Sorry!" Soonyoung said with a laugh "I forgot!" He whispered before kissing the top of Chan's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ If you read all through it thankss and hope you liked it!! I'll post only one more from this series for now!! But whenever I write a new one I'll post it!! :)


End file.
